


Keep Playin' the Song (Til it's Over)

by NightmareWalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Alex Danvers, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Morning After, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Maggie Sawyer, Versatile Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: What's the proper way to celebrate your FBI liaison girlfriend telling you she's staying in the area permanently? Going to a bar and picking up a third party to have sex together with with sounds about right.ORAlex shares some good news with Maggie, and they decide to proposition the attractive woman staring at them from the bar with a good time.





	Keep Playin' the Song (Til it's Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, I'm back! Here's some smutty girl on girl on girl action for you sinners! Side note, writing a threesome and not forgetting anyone is a CHALLENGE, my dudes.
> 
> For context, I used Old Dominion's Til it's Over as a reference for this story.
> 
> Read on!

People talk loudly over the strains of a live performer, laughing and jostling each other for space at the crowded high tops.  A long bar takes up an entire wall of the bar with a few people behind it bartending and a mirror, meticulously polished, showcasing dozens of bottles of alcohol.  A woman, slim and lanky, sidles up to the bar with little effort and shoots a quick smile at the closest bartender.  She pantomimes what she wants and, with some inventive sign language, ends up with her drink and they exchange money quickly.  She smiles again as she lifts the glass and takes a healthy sip, relishing the burn as the drink slides to the back of her mouth and down her throat.  She turns to face the small stage and listens to the singer with half an ear while taking the occasional sip of her drink and panning her eyes across the crowded space.  

A few minutes pass without anything more interesting happening than a couple drunk patrons stumbling past toward the crowded, tiny dancefloor in front of the stage, and the woman finishes her drink with a flourish and sets the empty glass on the bar top.  She steps away from the bar and slowly wades through the crowd, scanning the nearby faces as she deftly sidesteps drunken stumbles and shoves until someone grabs the sleeve of her leather jacket and stops her in her tracks.  She turns on her heel, ready to rip into whoever grabbed her, and finds her scathing words dead in her mouth as her snarl turns into a beaming grin.  

“Maggie!  I thought you weren’t going to make it!”  She has to lean in and speak loudly against the new arrival’s ear, but it’s worth it when she pulls away and is faced with flashing dimples and glinting eyes that blatantly rake down her body and back up slowly.  

Maggie smirks lopsidedly and turns her hand so her fingers lace through hers instead of just holding her jacket, stepping into her personal space and setting her other hand on her waist, beneath her jacket’s open zip.  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Danvers!  Buy a girl a drink?”  

They wade back to the bar and order drinks for themselves, then retreat to a quiet hallway where only the occasional couple stumble into to make out.  They lean against opposite walls, each drinking from their glass and eyeing each other with bright eyes.  The thumping bass is dull through layers of sheetrock and cinder blocks, a low sound that settles deep in their bones and beats out of sync with their hearts.  

“I missed you today,” Maggie admits on a breath, eyes flashing up and then back to the contents of her glass.  

“Mags…”

“I know, I know, Alex.”  Maggie waves off Alex’s guilty look.  “I get that your job is insane sometimes.  Crime never sleeps and all that jazz, yadda yadda, bigshot FBI psychologist liaison with the private jet taking you wherever.”  She smiles faintly over the rim of her glass and swirls the alcohol slowly.  “I’m allowed to mope when my girlfriend is gone for almost a week, okay?”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Alex interrupts quietly.  She bites her lip and tucks her hair behind her ear, a nervous tick she shares with her sister and mother, as she closes the distance between them and slots herself into the empty spaces against Maggie’s body.  Their mingling heat and breath electrifies the scant air between them, glasses held aloft with numb fingers as eyes meet and hold.  

“I missed you, too,” Alex starts, whispering as she cups Maggie’s jaw with her hand.  Maggie leans into the touch with a sigh and closes her eyes.  “I talked to J’onn before I left today.”  

She leans back to down the last sip of her drink and Maggie notices that her hand is trembling ever so slightly.  Her brow twists with concern as she searches Alex’s eyes.  “Alex?”

“I’m transferring back to National City.”

“You – you’re…”

“I’m staying home, Mags.”  

Two glasses drop onto the scarred linoleum with dull thuds as Maggie throws herself at Alex, peppering her face with kisses and laughing against her neck gleefully.  Alex ends up pressed against the wall, hands full of her squirming girlfriend as they kiss enthusiastically and laugh into each other’s mouth between breaths.  

They break apart when someone inhales sharply and look down at the end of the hallway, where flashing lights illuminate a single person standing on edge.  The next flash shows dark hair and wide, startled eyes.  “Sorry, sorry!  I’ll just…”  She thumbs back behind her and disappears, and Maggie and Alex look at each other in silence for a second before dissolving into laughter again.

~~~~~~

Eventually, they wind up on the dance floor, clinging to each other and sweating as they grind and sway wildly.  Alex grabs Maggie’s hips and pulls them flush, pressing their foreheads together as she rolls her pelvis slowly, in that perfectly maddening way she knows gets her girlfriend going.  Eyes already blown wide with alcohol and the dim lights dilate further with the friction and nonexistent distance between them.  Eager hands grab Alex’s hips, turning her tease into deliberate action, and their lips meet again briefly.  

Maggie looks over her shoulder and one expressive eyebrow lifts along with a corner of her mouth.  “I think we have an admirer,” she says into Alex’s ear, nipping the shell for good measure as she retreats.  “Been watching for the last few songs.”  Alex casually moves them so she can look where Maggie was, and finds her gaze arrested by a tall, willowy woman standing near a high top, nursing a bottle of beer and unabashedly watching them.  She lifts the bottle in a jaunty salute and makes a show of tipping the bottle back to drink, baring the expanse of her throat and jaw to Alex’s eyes.  

Maggie bares her teeth in a smirk and leans up on tiptoes to say, “What do you say we celebrate in style tonight?”  Alex nods mutely, licking her lip unconsciously as the woman finishes her drink, and Maggie grins.  She takes Alex’s hand from her hip and leads them off the dancefloor, making a beeline for the high tops and the woman, who now looks a little surprised and is staring, slack jawed, at them as they approach.  By the time they reach her, she looks caught somewhere between awe and panic, one foot planted on the floor as she leans back in her seat and her brown eyes bounce between them.  

“Did you enjoy the show,” Maggie asks bluntly, standing almost too close to the woman with Alex just behind her, crowding her as she plants her hand on her hip again and kneads the muscle there.  

“I – I wasn’t – I didn’t-”

“You did, but that’s okay,” Alex says quickly.  She flashes a Cheshire grin at the woman as Maggie leans back into her and extends her free hand.  “I’m Alex.”  

Her response is lost amongst the music playing, so Alex subtly pushes Maggie closer and keeps hold of the woman’s hand as Maggie sets her palm on her knee to speak into her ear.  “Wanna go somewhere quiet and talk a while?”

They stumble out into the street a couple minutes later, inhaling the blessedly cool September air as they stand on the sidewalk together.  The woman keeps looking between them like she’s uncertain this isn’t all an elaborate prank, and Alex tries to set her at ease as she laces hers and Maggie’s fingers together.  “I’m Alex, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.”

“I – Sam, I am.  Samantha, I mean, but you already know th…oh, God.”  Sam buries her face in her hands and makes a mortified noise behind them, and Alex and Maggie share an amused look.  

Alex takes her hand and pulls it away from her face, dragging her thumb over Sam’s knuckles briefly.  “Well, Sam I am, maybe you’d like to walk Mags and I home?  We’ve got alcohol if you want it, a couch, a California King bed…”  

When Sam continues to look embarrassed and a little confused, Maggie gets her attention.  “Hey, no pressure.  We just – want some company.”  Behind her, Alex is nodding emphatically and molding herself against Maggie’s back.  “If you just wanna talk and hang ‘til the sun comes up, that’s cool.  If you want something else, that’s cool.  If you want to go home, we’ll call you a Lyft.”

“You’re just really, really pretty and you’ve been looking at us and Maggie and I would  _ really _ like it if you came home with us and helped us celebrate,” Alex says in a single breath.  Her eyes round after she’s done and she buries her face against the collar of Maggie’s button down, whining helplessly.  

Maggie threads her fingers through tousled auburn locks and scratches at Alex’s scalp soothingly, all the while smiling winsomely at Sam, who is looking significantly less mortified and increasingly curious.  “You two…want me,” gesturing at her silk blouse and dress pants with heels ensemble, “to go home with you, and…fuck?”  

Alex moans into Maggie’s neck, fingers digging against her hips as her other hand convulses around Sam’s hand.  “Only if you want,” Maggie clarifies.  “We’d love to take you home to have some fun with us, but this is all your call.  If you want, we have a kickass DVD collection, too.”  

Sam unconsciously tightens her grip in Alex’s hand as she stares at them for a long minute.  “Which way is home?”  

Alex lifts her head and smiles slowly.  “Only a couple blocks that way,” gesturing toward downtown with her head.  “We can walk, clear our heads, get to know each other a little more.”  They start off down the sidewalk, dodging the occasional late-night walker and listening to the evening traffic pass them.  

“So, Sam,” Maggie starts, “What brings you out tonight?”

“Oh! Well, I…heh.”  Sam chuckles and flushes faintly beneath the streetlamp they’re walking under.  “My boss basically told me if I kept working weekends, she would tie me to my bed until Monday came, so…I took the better option?”  

Maggie’s smirking, and Alex looks flushed in a way entirely unrelated to the alcohol leaving their bodies, if the way she keeps biting her lip is any indicator.  “Some would disagree,” Maggie says, giving a quick glance to Alex.  “So you decided to go bar hopping for the evening?”

“I’ve heard good things about the bar, so I decided to check it out.”  Sam’s mouth opens and shuts several times and her companions wait patiently for her to decide to speak.  “I’m glad I did.”  Alex bites her lip and Maggie smirks; her grin widens and Alex grabs her hand to swing it lightly between them and, with her other, cautiously takes Sam’s hand and squeezes it.  “I assume you two in the hallway earlier…was starting your celebration?”

“That was you?”  Alex laughs and Sam blushes.  

“Yeah…I thought I would get out of the noise and heat for a minute, but, uh…I think it was hotter back there than in the bar.”  There’s a quiet, uncertainly suave undertone to Sam’s flirty words that makes Alex dip closer to her on the sidewalk.  

“We wouldn’t have minded if you stayed,” she says quietly, squeezing Sam’s hand again.  

“I’ll – I’ll keep that in mind.   _ So _ , what are you celebrating?”  

Alex wiggles excitedly and Maggie kisses the back of her hand.  “I’m coming home for good!”  When Sam tilts her head to the side in confusion, Alex purses her lips and blinks as realization dawns.  “Oh, whoops.  Context, right.  I’m a liaison for the FBI, psychologist and negotiator occasionally.  I was officially told this morning that I’m being moved to National City’s regional quarters and am staying in-state until further notice.”  She’s practically skipping in her excitement, and Sam lengthens her stride to keep up with Maggie breaks into a short lope to make up for her shorter legs.  “No more long weeks away from home, no more cross-country phone calls…I’m so happy,” Alex says, sniffing and beaming and dragging Maggie and Sam behind her around a corner.  

They’ve entered a residential neighborhood, filled with upscale apartment complexes and dotted with public spaces that are lit even at night.  Maggie takes the lead, walking them into a brick building and down a hallway to an elevator.  She pushes the button for the top floor and they sink back against the walls of the lift, staring at each other silently until the doors open and they spill out into a brightly lit hallway.  The wooden floors are clean and well kept, the walls freshly painted, and only four doors line the entire corridor.  

“Oh,  _ wow _ .  There’s only four other apartments up here?”

“FBI pays well,” Alex quips.  “And two of them are empty right now.”  She smiles sharply as Maggie pushes a key into its hole and opens the first door on the right.  “Wait until you see the view from inside.”  Sam walks in behind them and stops to look at the loft space, the kitchen spilling into a spacious living area that’s all comfortable sofas and warm colored area rugs and-

“Oh my God, is that-”

“Yup.  Go take a look.”  

Sam practically runs over the wall of glass, staring out over National City with awe.  The lights below them seem less mundane from this height, red taillights and white headlights a kaleidoscope of color that seems hypnotizing.  She hears quiet murmurs behind her but is arrested by the sight below and jumps when a hand lands gently on her shoulder.  

“Maybe you want to take your jacket off?  It’s pretty warm in here.”  Maggie is looking at her with warm eyes, concern and understanding and hope all rolled together in a neat package that is being offered to Sam without reservation.  

She shrugs off her suit jacket and hears Alex inhale sharply somewhere behind her.  Her lips edge up into a smile that she shares with Maggie, recalling the low cut of her silk blouse and the way it displays her upper back and shoulders.  Maggie’s eyes rove for a moment before returning to hers and she smiles in approval.  “Go take a seat; want anything?”  She’s directed to a long sofa and sits on the edge as Maggie pulls the fridge open and Alex disappears behind one of two doors in the entire apartment.  

“Water?  I feel like I need my wits about me tonight,” Sam says lightly, and Maggie laughs.  

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”  She brings over a couple glasses of water and hands one to Sam.  “So.”  Sam freezes with the water partway to her mouth.  “Relax, I just have one question.”

“Yes?”

“What do you think of it?”  

Maggie’s gesturing at the apartment, but Sam feels like she’s talking about something else entirely, and she rubs at the condensation forming on the outside of the glass absently as she studies her face.  “I think it’s beautiful, and I’d love to see more of it,” she says slowly, and Maggie just smiles and nods like she’s said something absolutely normal, though her eyes betray her excitement.  

Alex appears before Sam can ask if she’s answered correctly, feeling like she’s in the midst of a test she didn’t study for, face washed clean of makeup and her tight pants and shirt exchanged for barely-there shorts and an oversized NCU hoodie.  “Hey, sorry, just needed to get out of those.  I never feel completely clean after being on a plane.”  

Sam realizes her hair is damp – that she took a shower in the time she and Maggie sat down to talk – and she leans in as Alex sits nearby, smelling soap and something gently citrusy that makes her want to get closer.  “It’s fine, Maggie and I were just talking.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I…asked to see more of your place.”  

Alex glances over at Maggie, who only smiles and gestures back at her, and Alex hops up, holding her hand out for Sam to take.  “Well, there’s only the bedroom, and – just that.”  Sam lifts her eyebrow and catches Maggie’s eyes over Alex’s shoulder.  She’s confused for a moment when Maggie nods, but once she puckers her lips and looks pointedly at Alex, Sam realizes what she just pantomimed.  Alex is looking up at her with a question in her eyes and, before she can lose her nerve, Sam dips down to place a short, chaste kiss on her lips.  Everything seems to freeze, and then suddenly hands are tugging at her blouse, her pants, her belt, and her hands are tangled in Alex’s short hair, holding her close so she can taste her mouth and trace her teeth with her tongue.  Alex makes a low, wanting sound at the back of her throat, fingers clenching Sam’s belt and ghosting across her abdomen.  

Sam jumps as another set of hands pushes her hair out of her face and opens her eyes to find Maggie staring at her hungrily, molding herself against Alex’s back and pushing them all closer together.  “Bedroom?”  Alex nods and whines and somehow manages to remove her lips from Sam’s, though not without diving in for another taste, and then another.  Maggie nips her jaw, just beneath her ear, and grabs the hem of her hoodie so she can drag her toward the bedroom door.  Alex keeps hold of Sam’s belt, and the makeshift train is soon standing silently in the bedroom, the door shut and only a lamp lighting the space.  

Sam gets impressions of light colored walls and little else before she’s being kissed again, deep and dirty and wet.  Her hands gravitate toward hips, slightly fuller than Alex’s but firm and unyielding as she’s pressed back against the door.  Maggie’s tongue is teasing her own out of her mouth, nipping and sucking and playing with it until Sam’s legs are trembling and her hands on Maggie’s hips are more for her own balance than anything else.  Maggie pulls away just as Sam is getting into it, prompting a whine from her throat.  “Patience.  I think Alex has something she wants to do.”  

Alex slides between them, framing Sam’s face in her hands, and just stares up at her for a moment.  Sam’s eyes slide shut when her fingers scratch across her scalp and she leans into the motion, just savoring the tactile sensation while Alex presses against her front and another set of hands kneads her hips.  “May I kiss you?”

“I think we’ve already covered that, Alex,” Sam teases.  Alex just whines and buries her face against Sam’s neck, hot breath fanning over her hammering pulse.  

Sam meets Maggie’s eyes over Alex’s shoulder and waits for an explanation.  “Alex and I have a little game we play.”  Maggie kisses Alex’s shoulder, then her neck, brown eyes never leaving Sam’s.  “She asks permission for everything and, at the end of the night, I might let her come.  If she’s my good girl and listens to everything I tell her, she gets to come more than once.  Isn’t that right, Alex?”  

Alex’s hips press into Sam’s insistently, making tiny circles that drive her crazy.  “Please, please may I kiss you?”  

Sam searches Maggie’s face while she considers what is being asked of  _ her _ .  What Maggie and Alex are offering to her.  With a small inhale, she grasps Alex’s hair in her hands and gently pulls her head back.  “I want you to kiss me,” she says lowly.  

She’s fascinated when Alex shudders and her fingers tighten in Sam’s hair, then she realizes that Maggie has slipped her hand under her shorts and is doing something wonderfully arousing if the hazy, open mouthed expression is any indication.  Sam presses her lips to Alex’s nose, then her chin, then the corner of her mouth, feeling her rapid breaths wash over her skin.  “Alex,” she murmurs.  “Alex, kiss me.”  

Lips are suddenly sliding over hers frantically, more open mouth panting and sighing than anything but still wonderful for the sensation.  Sam holds Alex’s hair, using it to drag her mouth back so she can watch her pleasure mount.  Alex bites her lip, and then cries out loudly in the quiet of the bedroom, and Maggie looks smug as she drags wet fingers out of her shorts and splays them across her abdomen, over her hoodie.  “Mags, Mags, please, I want-”

“You have to  _ earn it _ , Danvers, you know that.”  Maggie offers her hand to Sam with a cocked eyebrow.  Sam licks her lips as she looks at the wet digits, then daintily takes her wrist and pulls her fingers into her mouth.  She moans at the taste, works her tongue over the salty tasting skin and nips the pads of Maggie’s finger as she pulls them from her mouth.  

Maggie looks dangerous, eyes dark and flashing and teeth bared and, sandwiched between them, Alex just gasps for air with wide, wanting eyes and grasping hands.  Her eyes keep flickering between Sam’s mouth and her eyes, a wordless plea in her expression that Sam doesn’t feel like indulging her with.  

“Bed?”  

Maggie is pulling Alex away without a word, yanking her hoodie over her head and pushing her onto the bed and telling her firmly to stay.  “Don’t move a muscle, Danvers.  Let Sam get a good look at what’s on offer.”  

Alex lays loose and pliant and Sam lets her gaze drag over her skin lackadaisically.  Miles of pale, scarred skin, the faint impression of muscle apparent everywhere, the edges of a tattoo curling around her waist.  Pink nipples waiting for attention and auburn hair messily haloing her head, Alex just stares up at Sam and twists her fingers into the bedspread.  Sam’s attention is diverted by a flung shirt, and she finds Maggie efficiently divesting herself of her clothes.  Her pants are already halfway down her thighs by the time she reacts, digging her nails into her waist and dipping to nip at her collarbone.  

“I wanted to do that,” she murmurs petulantly.  

Maggie chuckles as she slips her hand under Sam’s blouse and drags the fabric up her back.  “How about you unwrap Danvers before she combusts.”  Maggie pulls her blouse over her head and lightly shoves her toward the bed.  

Sam kneels between Alex’s spread legs and sets her palms on her shins, feeling the muscle tighten under her skin before she relaxes again.  “May I?”  Alex nods frantically and Sam slowly pulls her shorts down, watching her expression until she lets them fall off the bed and lets her eyes drag down her body.  The line of her abdomen and the mouthwatering angle of her iliac crest are all dragging her line of sight down to a thatch of dark curls that are matted with arousal.  Her lips petal open and glisten with more, pink and inviting and Sam clenches around nothing at the sight.  She moans, or Alex moans, she doesn’t quite know because the next thing she’s aware of is the stinging nip of teeth against her shoulder and the warm press of a body against her back.  

Maggie is framing her hips with her arms, planting her hands on either side of Alex’s legs so Sam is caught between them.  Maggie’s breasts are flattened against Sam’s back, nipples hard between her shoulder blades and her breath hot on her neck.  “Isn’t she pretty?”  Sam nods mechanically while Alex pants.  She reaches for Alex, fingers settling on her ribs and feeling the way she’s trembling with – nerves, anticipation?  Maggie hums and one of her hands covers Sam’s, urging her grip higher.  “She likes it when you get a little rough with her tits.”  

Sam experimentally massages her breast and starts kneading harder when Alex arches into her touch.  She moans, neck bared as she throws her head back, and Sam feels her confidence surge.  She feels Maggie moving at her back and then hands are on her hips, thumbs pressing into the divots at the small of her back.  “Is it okay for me to touch you?”

“ _ Please _ .”  Sam pushes her ass back into Maggie’s touch and exhales shakily as lips start trailing down her spine, stopping here and there to suck a bruise into the skin.  

She refocuses on Alex when she makes an impatient sound under her and shoots her a look.  “ _ Ask _ , Alex.”

“Touch  _ me- _ ”

“I am.”  Sam flexes her hand on Alex’s breast for good measure and watches Alex writhe.  

“Not – God, lower, dammit!”  

Maggie stops kissing the dimples at the small of Sam’s back and she almost moans until Maggie’s rounded the bed and is cupping Alex’s chin in her hand.  “Bratty subs don’t get to come,” she threatens.  

Alex whimpers but quiets under Maggie’s hard gaze, looking torn between contrition and mulish pigheadedness.  She pouts a little but eventually lies back, hands around her ears and stomach lifting and falling with her quick breaths.  Maggie presses a hard, fast kiss on her lips and tweaks a nipple, smiling as she yelps.  “Good girl.  Just listen to us, we’ll get you there.”  

Before Sam realizes it, Maggie is behind her again, maneuvering her until she’s straddling Alex’s waist and kissing her with abandon.  Maggie presses her palm against her cunt, holding it there until Sam pushes back into her touch and then slides inside with two fingers.  Sam gasps against Alex’s lips, sets her lips and teeth against her shoulder as Maggie fucks into her with her hand braced by her hips.  

They roll together, hips slotting against thighs and knees bracketing hips and Sam meets Alex’s eyes after a particularly hard thrust.  Her eyes are almost black, the warm brown of her iris swallowed by her pupil as she stares up at Sam with something akin to reverence.  Her fingers twist into Sam’s hair and pull her head back so she can lean up and nip her chin and throat until Sam is on her elbows, muscles trembling with each fluttering press of fingers.  Her hips flex, pushing down into Maggie’s motions as her orgasm washes over her, caught between wanting the sensation to continue and feeling overly sensitive.  Maggie gradually tapers off, leaving her fingers inside Sam’s fluttering sex just to feel the muscles spasm with aftershocks, and presses small, soothing kisses across her back and shoulders.  

Beneath her, Alex is panting hard and her fingers are clenching in Sam’s hair.  Her hips are shifting restlessly, and Sam moves her knee to press between her legs.  Alex jumps and grinds hard on her before catching herself and freezing, staring up at her with wide, wanting eyes.  “Sam,  _ please _ .”  

Sam bites her lip contemplatively while Maggie pulls out of her and sits beside them on the bed.  “Well, I think we did this a little out of order, huh, Danvers?”  She runs her fingers through Alex’s hair and smiles as she leans into the touch, groaning happily when Maggie scratches her scalp.  “We left you all up and hard, huh?  Need a hand, babe?”  

Alex nods, eyes bouncing between Sam and Maggie with anticipation.  Maggie hums as her nails drag lightly down Alex’s neck, over the bruise Sam left with her teeth.  She presses and Alex hisses, but doesn’t say anything.  “Do you think you deserve it?”  

Alex’s brow wrinkles and her mouth opens a couple times.  “I…I’ve been good, right?  Maggie?”  Her tone is uncertain, her eyes wary but hopeful, and Maggie lifts her eyebrow.  

“Ask our friend.   _ Nicely _ .”

“Sam, may I come?  Please?  I would – like to come, for you and Maggie.”  A blush heats Alex’s cheeks but she keeps Sam’s gaze.

Sam purses her lips just to fuck with her for a moment.  “I suppose so,” she drawls.  

Maggie snorts and chuckles.  “Wow, you’re easy,” she teases.  

Sam just sticks her tongue out and laughs, brushing her knuckles down Alex’s ribs, feeling the faint ridges of bone and scars and muscle.  “I have two hot women naked –  _ nearly naked _ – in bed with me.  Don’t give me too hard a time.”  She eyes Maggie’s boyshorts pointedly and Maggie rolls her eyes.  

“Think of it as incentive.”  She snaps the band and sits back against the headboard.  “You still get to unwrap the best part, but for now, I think Alex might appreciate some help.”

“You aren’t going to?...”

“I’ll let you explore.  Besides, it’s hot to watch you make out with her.”  Maggie lazily folds her hands behind her head and crosses her legs, smiling at them toothily.  

Sam licks her lips and turns her attention back to Alex.  She kisses her hard, pushing her tongue into her mouth as her hands continue to brush teasingly along her sides, skirting her hips and the sides of her breasts until Alex is writhing beneath her and moaning into her mouth.  “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, yes yes please _ please _ .”

“Hands over your head.”  

Alex grasps at the duvet over her head with white knuckles, heaving breasts on display and stomach lengthening appealingly.  Sam ducks to kiss her chin, then slides down her body, lips finding her collarbone, nipples, abdomen, navel, kissing and biting and pressing her hands into her skin to keep her from moving.  

Above them, Maggie is humming in approval and squeezing her legs together.  Sam stares hard at her when her fingers twitch in her lap like she’s going to slip them beneath her underwear, and Maggie lifts her brow in challenge.  They stare at each other until Maggie acquiesces with a grin and sets her hands at her sides, palms up and open.  Sam nods, turns her head back to Alex; she’s in awe of the amount of skin on display and the marks that dot her body, but decides to shelve any questions for later.  

She dips down and sets her mouth on Alex, licking a stripe up the length of her cunt and sliding her arms beneath her thighs to pin her hips in place when Alex cries out.  She sets to work avidly, lapping at her arousal and flicking her clit randomly to keep her on edge.  Alex is moaning constantly, throat tipped up as her head pushes back into the mattress and her hands grasp desperately at the bedspread.  Her calves are squeezing Sam’s ribs, thighs shaking violently and stomach clenching as she fights off the orgasm that’s darkening the edges of her vision.  

“ _ Sam _ ,” she cries on trembling lips.  She almost screams as Sam sets her lips around her clit and lashes at it with her tongue, panting so quickly Sam is almost concerned until Maggie crawls onto her knees and frames her head in her hands.  

“Hey, hey, Alex, c’mon, look at me.”  Sam lightens her touch to almost nonexistent and watches them, the way Maggie brushes sweaty strands of hair from Alex’s brow and her thumb ghosts over her cheeks.  “It’s okay, you’re okay.  You have to ask, okay?  Just ask Sam.  It’s okay.”  

Alex whimpers but manages a nod and Sam flicks her clit with her tongue pointedly.  “ _ God _ fuck – Sam, I – come?  I want, can I come?  Please please let me I need to-”  

Sam lifts her mouth long enough to rasp, “Come for me,” and sets back to her task with fervor.  She lashes at Alex’s clit with her tongue again and pulls one arm in to slide a finger into her sex, curling her finger until she finds that one spot that makes Alex clench her digit in a vice grip and bear down.  She comes with a hoarse wail, gushing over Sam’s chin and fingers onto the sheets, and Sam stares in awe at the cords of tension in her neck and the sounds leaving her mouth for a scant second before she ducks to draw her clit back into her mouth, feeling proud as another clench of muscle and pulse of wetness almost pushes her finger out.  She doesn’t stop until Alex is limp beneath her and whimpering a little with her gentle flutters, pulling away with a final kiss to her pubic bone as she ascends her body.  

Maggie almost looks impressed, cradling Alex’s head in her lap with her fingers carding through her hair, and Alex blearily opens her eyes to look at Sam as she hovers over her.  “M’dead,” she mutters, grasping at Sam’s waist with twitching fingers.  “Y’killed me, woman.”  

Maggie laughs and bops her nose playfully.  “Your mouth is still running, Danvers.  You’re fine.”  

Sam breathes a laugh over her sternum, lowering herself to press her ear there and listen to Alex’s heart continue to slow.  Her hands wiggle beneath Alex’s back, waist nestled into the cradle of her hips as she comes down from the rush.  They lay in companionable silence for a few minutes until Maggie tickles behind Alex’s jaw and makes her giggle, dislodging Sam from her comfortable drowse.  “Not to sound selfish, but I’m wetter than the Nile right now and would  _ love _ for someone to take care of that,” she drawls.  

Sam muffles her laugh against Alex’s skin while Alex anchors herself with one hand on Sam’s back and her other wound around Maggie’s thigh.  “You child,” she teases.  “Impatient much?”

“I’ve been watching an extremely attractive woman go down on my girlfriend for almost half an hour, Danvers, I don’t want to hear it.”  

The mood shifts suddenly and Sam clambers up Alex’s body so she can kiss Maggie.  She gasps against her lips when a hot mouth latches onto her breast and grinds down onto Alex’s stomach.  Maggie tips her head to nip at her ear lobe, then down to the cord of her neck.  Sam cries out as Alex tweaks her other nipple and breaks away so she can watch Alex suckle at her, twinkling eyes sparking up at her mischievously.  

Maggie takes her shoulders and pushes her so she falls gracelessly onto her back, hair fanning messily around her head.  She slips out from beneath Alex with a final kiss and straddles Sam, bearing down on her with a wicked smile.  “Care to help a girl out?”

“Just tell me what to do.”

“What’s your feelings on queening?”  

Alex makes a disappointed noise beside them and Sam slips her hand into hers, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.  “I’m open to it if you want.”

“Oh, I do.  I’ve been waiting for your mouth since we left the bar.”  Maggie plucks at the band of her underwear teasingly and Sam grabs it in her eager hands, yanking it down her hips until she awkwardly shimmies them down her legs and kicks them off.  

Sam smooths her hand up Maggie’s legs, digging her fingertips into the thick muscle of her thighs, just beneath the crease of her ass.  “Well?  I’m waiting.”  

Maggie’s eyes flash in challenge and she crawls up Sam’s body until she’s peering up at her over the hard curve of her stomach.  One hand twists into her hair as her other clings to the headboard and she gives Maggie a challenging look, waiting to see what she’s going to do.  Maggie pulls lightly on her hair and Sam willingly goes, shoving a pillow beneath her head so she doesn’t strain her neck so much as she opens her mouth and digs her nails into the back of Maggie’s thigh so she sinks down.  Without another word, she begins riding her face, using her mouth for her pleasure, and Sam just takes a deep breath whenever she can and keeps her tongue firm and licks at her whenever she pulls up for a moment.  

Alex is squeezing her hand hard and watching them from underneath lidded eyes, her free hand roaming her skin teasingly.  Maggie has her head thrown back, fingers knotted in Sam’s hair almost hard enough to hurt, but she just sinks into the sensation and watches her undulate above her.  Her rolling motion starts to stutter after a couple minutes and she grunts with effort; Sam shifts her hand to cup her ass and pulls her firmly against her mouth, lashing at her clit and cunt until Maggie is shaking apart above her.  She rolls off with a sigh of pleasure so Sam is sandwiched between her and Alex, an arm and leg thrown over her body as she cools off.  

Alex leans up on her elbow and smirks at Maggie.  “What was that about being easy?”  

Maggie lazily flips her off and Sam chuckles, pulling Alex’s hand up to kiss the back of it.  She stares at the ceiling, feeling faintly awkward now that they’re not tangled together, but doesn’t know what the protocol is in this particular situation.  

“I can hear you thinking, stop it.”  

She turns her head to look at Maggie.  “I’m just – do you want me to leave?”  She puts it out there, leaving it in their hands to make the decision.  

On her other side, Alex makes a noise and rolls so she’s half laying on top of Sam, laying her head where her neck and shoulder meet.  “Mmnoo, don’t leave.”  She lays a kiss on her skin and Maggie snorts.  

“What the koala says.  You’re more than welcome to stay if you want, there’s plenty of room in the bed.  If you want to go home though, we don’t mind.”  Sam wrinkles her brow and frowns.  

Alex adjusts so she’s more comfortable, sliding her toes beneath Sam’s calf.  “Stay.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~~

Sam wakes to sunlight streaming across her face and winces, pulling a pillow over her face to block the light out.  She rolls and meets empty bed and the night comes rushing back to her in flashes, all five senses engaged in a vivid memory that has her smiling and biting her lip.  As she’s contemplating getting up, she hears the door open and someone snorts.  

“Well, look who finally woke up.”  

Sam pulls the pillow away and rakes her eyes over Alex, dressed in a pair of low cut jeans and a tank that puts her arms on display.  “You wore me out,” she retorts.  “Excuse me for sleeping in a little.”

“Well, if you’re up for it, there’s breakfast in the kitchen.  Stay away from the omelet though, it’s vegan.”  

Sam laughs and gets up, stretching and feeling the wonderful ache in her bones.  She opens her eyes to find Alex watching her with dark eyes, fingertips white on her bicep.  “Unless you want to stay in that bed all day, you’d better put some clothes on,” she rasps.  

Sam smirks and sways toward Alex, curling her hand around her shoulder to kiss her cheek before pulling back and gesturing at the dresser.  “Better find something, because I am  _ not _ putting last night’s clothes back on.”  Alex digs through and throws her a shirt and sweats, leaving Sam to dress and wander out into the main room.  

Maggie is making something on the stove top while Alex nurses a mug of coffee and presses into Maggie’s side.  She smiles shyly at Alex and blushes when Maggie turns around, feeling uncharacteristically nervous until Maggie beckons her with a crooked finger.  She leans up on tiptoe to peck her chin and swats her hip.  “Go sit down, lazy, breakfast is just about finished.”

“I was warned away from the omelets,” Sam jokes, and Maggie makes an affronted noise.  

“It’s vegan, not  _ poison! _ ”  

Alex shrugs, unrepentant, and winks at Sam as she sits.  Maggie sets a mug of coffee in front of Sam, having noticed her eyeing Alex’s, and they dig in, the sound of cutlery on plates overtaking any conversation.  By the time they’ve finished cleaning their plates, Sam is feeling pleasantly full and drowsy again, and watches with vague interest as Maggie and Alex share a look before turning to face her.  

“So,” Maggie begins.  “We have a proposition for you.  And feel free to say no, this isn’t like, some ultimatum.”

“We want you to – be part of this, us, here,” Alex blurts out.  Maggie shoots her a look and Alex smiles nervously.  “You were taking too long.”

“ _ Tact _ , Danvers!  And you’re supposed to be some bigshot psychologist.”

“The direct approach works, too!”  

Just before they can devolve to bickering, Sam whistles sharply and pins them with a look.  “What are you both talking about?”  Even though she has a feeling she knows, she wants to hear them say it to her face.  

Squaring up, looking like she’s facing down an enemy, Alex says, “We were thinking…you might want to keep doing this with us?  Like, it doesn’t have to be anything official, but – we really enjoyed last night and we thought you might have, too, and just-”

“Breathe, babe.”  Maggie lays her hand over Alex’s clenched fist on the table and smiles.  “You’re channeling your sister.  Let me finish?”  Alex nods and Maggie smiles.  “The gist of it, Sam, is that we wanted to know how you felt about continuing this arrangement.  We’ve only had one other person join us before, but last night was something else.  I know I speak for us both when I say that it felt –  _ right _ , what we did, but we don’t want to pressure you into anything.  Just think about it and let us know?”

“Yes,” Sam blurts.  “I’d love to – keep doing this?  Just, is it going to be like a friends-with-benefits situation?”

“I mean, we’d like to get to know you more outside of the bedroom, but basically, if you ever feel the urge, or we do, we could just contact each other and – go from there?”  

The three of them share a smile over the table and Sam reaches over to lay her hand over theirs.  “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
